Kehangatan cinta musim dingin
by Silver Spires
Summary: Siapa yang tau apa yang disembunyikan Ai Haibara. Berkorban memang menyakitkan!


fict by Silver Spires

Disclamer Aoyama Gosho

Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa x Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

Romance x angst

Summer: Siapa yang tau apa yang disembunyikan Ai Haibara. Berkorban memang menyakitkan!

Warning: Typo masih berceceran, majas berantakan, oc, no sense. Gomen Silver pemula banget di romance.

.

.

**Kehangatan cinta musim dingin By Silver Spires**

Ai nampak berdiri menatap secarik kertas diatas meja dikamarnya. Pandangannya kosong menatap beberapa tulisan yang tertera diatas kertas putih itu. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, nampak beberapa butir salju jatuh perlahan dari langit.

.

.

.

"Hey, apa kau sudah memutuskannya?" Tanya Kogoro Mouri, detektive yang terkenal dengan aksi Kogoro tidurnya.

"Um, ya! Sudah ayah, pertengahan februari nanti. Aku harus cepat-cepat kesana karena banyak yang harus diurus." Ucap Ran sambil menyantap makan malamnya. Conan yang juga ikut makan bersama mereka tak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah dibicarakan ayah dan anak itu.

"Memangnya kak Ran mau kemana?" Tanya Conan kemudian.

"Aku akan ke Perancis melanjutkan kuliah disana." Ujar Ran sambil tersenyum. Sangat nampak kegembiraan diwajahnya tapi perasaan sebaliknya malah menghinggapi Conan. Itu bukanlah berita gembira baginya. Tentu saja, ia tak menyangka akan tiba saat itu.

.

Conan nampak duduk termenung di dekat jendela. Matanya menatap butiran-butiran es lembut yang jatuh perlahan dari langit Jepang. Fikirannya tengah bermain dengan perasaannya.

"Hey Conan." Sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Eh, kak Ran." Ujar Conan.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa? Serius sekali?" Tanya Ran sambil duduk di dekat Conan.

"Ah, tidak ada kok. Hehe.."

"Jangan bohong. Pasti kau memikirkan seseorang. Bilang saja! Pacarmu ya?" Goda Ran.

"Aaah, tidak kok!" Elak Conan, Ran hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Conan yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri itu.

"Hah! Bagaimana kabarnya ya?" Ucap Ran kemudian, matanya menerawang ke angkasa.

"Ekh?"

"Kabar si penggila misteri itu. Kuharap ia baik. Hhah, aku harap dengan seperti ini aku akan lebih tenang. Lagi pula sepertinya Shinichi juga sudah melupakanku." Ucap Ran seakan menjawab keheranan Conan, tatapannya berubah sendu. Conan hanya bisa menunduk dalam.

"Kau juga jaga diri ya nanti Conan. Aku juga titip ayah." Lanjut Ran sambil mengusap kepala Conan.

"Iya."

.

.

.

Ai masih memegangi kertas putih itu, ia tau kalau ia telah menemukannya. APTX 4869 formula temuan kedua orangtuanya yang telah membuat tubuhnya dan Shinichi mengecil. Dan kini antidotnya telah berhasil ia temukan. Hanya saja..

"Ai, kau sedang apa?" Sebuah suara mengejutkannya. Dengan sontak Ai berbalik sambil menyembunyikan kertas itu ke belakang.

"Conan!" Sahut Ai terkejut.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Conan, matanya menatap Ai heran.

"Apa? Tak ada! Lagi pula kenapa kau masuk rumah orang tanpa permisi. Bahkan mengetuk pintupun tidak!"

"Aku sudah mengetuk dari tadi, kau saja yang tidak dengar. Sudah 5 menit aku diluar karena tak ada jawaban jadi aku masuk saja." Jawab Conan santai. Ia sudah biasa dengan sikap aneh Ai.

"Lalu apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan itu?" Tanya Conan kemudian.

"Bukan apa-apa!" Jawab Ai singkat. Diam-diam ia meremas-remas kertas itu.

"Yasudah! Apa profesor belum pulang?" Tanya Conan sambil berjalan ke ruang tamu. Ia tak mau pusing dengan benda yang disembunyikan Ai itu, fikirannya kalut.

"Belum." Jawab Ai singkat.

"Arrgghhh.." Conan menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Ai heran melihat tingkah remaja yang juga senasib dengannya itu.

"Huf! Aku lagi ada masalah, malah disaat profesor sedang pergi lagi." Jawab Conan sekenanya.

"Masalah apa? Apa detektif sepertimu hanya bisa menyelesaikan masalah orang lain dan tak bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri?" Ujar Ai, malah seakan menyindir. Conan menatapnya tajam.

"Ini lain ceritanya! Ran akan segera ke Perancis sementara aku masih seperti ini. Bahkan tadi ia berkata bahwa ia akan lebih tenang di Perancis karena menurutnya aku sudah melupakannya. Argh, sial.." Umpat Conan kesal.

Ai hanya terdiam.

"Apa profesor belum juga menemukan penawar obat sialan itu? Sampai kapan aku harus begini?" Ujar Conan lagi. Ai meremas kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Apa kau tak ada ide Ai?" Tanya Conan. Ai hanya terdiam.

"Hey, ayolah! Kau juga ingin lepas dari masalah ini kan? Sampai kapan tubuh kita mengecil seperti ini? Melakoni hidup sebagai anak-anak dan menerima hal-hal yang tidak kita inginkan?"

Ai masih juga bungkam, tidak merespon kata-kata Conan.

"Huh, percuma berbicara denganmu!" Ujar Conan kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan Ai yang yang membisu. Tangannya gemetar meremas kertas putih yang ia masukkan kedalam saku bajunya itu.

Setelah diyakininya Conan sudah pergi, Ai mengeluarkan resep formula antidot APTX 4869 dari sakunya. Ia kembali melihat sederet angka dan huruf yang tertera diatas kertas putih yang sudah lusuh akibat diremas, sedetik kemudian ia kembali meremasnya lalu melemparkannya kedalam tungku pembakaran yang tinggal arang di ruangan itu. Setelah memastikannya terbakar Ai beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Huh, dasar Shiho! Apa sih yang dia fikirkan? Apa dia menikmati dirinya yang sekarang?" Umpat Conan kesal.

"Ouh, ya ampun! Tujuanku kerumah profesor kan untuk mengambil kaca mataku yang sudah diperbaikinya. Karena emosi aku sampai lupa." Sahut Conan, iapun langsung kembali kerumah profesor Agasa.

"Ai, aku ingin mengambil kaca mataku." Sahut Conan saat memasuki rumah profesor. Suasana sepi. Conan berjalan keruang tamu tempatnya terakhir bertemu dengan Ai.

"Tidak ada." Ucap Conan pelan. Tiba-tiba matanya melihat sesuatu didekat tungku pembakaran. Ia lalu memungutnya.

"Ini!" Pekiknya tertahan ketika membaca potongan kertas yang tidak sempat terbakar api itu. Langsung saja Conan mencari Ai di kamarnya.

"Ai, kau sudah tau kan? Kau sudah menemukannya kan? Ayolah, berikan itu kepadaku!" Ucap Conan histeris sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ai.

"A,apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ai heran.

"Ini, ini." Conan memperlihatkan bagian kertas formula yang tidak sempat terbakar api itu. Ai terbelalak, ia tak menyangka kalau kertas itu tidak hangus terbakar semua, yang ia sesalkan kenapa Shinichi yang harus menemukannya.

"Tidak!" Sahut Ai.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak tau!"

"Tapi ini, kau sudah menemukannya kan?"

"Iya, tapi aku belum sempat membuatnya."

"Kalau begitu buat sekarang!" Perintah Conan histeris.

"Mana bisa bodoh! Aku tidak tau, resep itu sudah terbakar dan aku tidak tau apa bahan dan berapa perbandingannya!" Sahut Ai, emosinya mulai naik.

"Memangnya kenapa kau membakarnya. Mestinya kau membuatnya sehingga tubuh kita bisa normal kembali."

"Itu terserah aku."

'Plak!'

Conan menampar Ai. Ai terbelalak, tak menyangka Conan akan berlaku kasar padanya.

"Kenapa?" Lirih Ai sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah.

"Jangan memikirkan dirimu sendiri, Shiho." Ujar Conan lalu pergi meninggalkan Ai.

Ai hanya terdiam, tatapannya sendu. Lalu sebulir air mata mengalir dipipinya.

"Maafkan aku Shinichi."

.

.

.

1 minggu kemudian.

Ran pergi meninggalkan Jepang untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di Perancis. Semua mengantar kepergiannya dan itu merupakan saat yang menyakitkan untuk Shinichi. Identitasnya belum diketahui Ran dan ia pergi dengan membawa kekecewaan.

"Shin, aku ingin bicara sedikit." Bisik profesor Agasa saat mereka telah kembali dari bandara. Mereka berduapun melaju kerumah profesor.

Di mobil Conan hanya terdiam, fikirannya kalut. Sekilas profesor melihat expresi Conan.

"Jangan bersedih begitu. Kita akan menemukan penawar obat itu dan kau juga bisa menyusulnya kan?" Hibur profesor. Conan tetap diam.

"Huf, ayolah. Mana dirimu yang dulu? Kepergian Ran bukanlah akhir segalanya, kau masih memiliki teman-temanmu yang lain. Ada aku, Ai-"

"Aku tidak butuh dia! Aku tidak butuh anggota organisasi hitam itu."

"Hey, kau bicara apa?"

"Aku sudah yakin kalau dia tak akan mau membantu kita. Dia salah satu anggota organisasi hitam itu mana mungkin ia mau memberikan penawar obat yang membuat tubuhku mengecil seperti ini."

"Hey, Shin. Apa yang kau bicarakan? Ai tidak-"

"Jadi profesor belum tau ya? Shiho sudah menemukan antidot APTX 4869!"

"Apa!"

**To be continue~**

Hay, minna!

Silver balik lagi membawa fict pertama di fandom Detective Conan. Yah, fict Silver sebelumnya yang ancor sempat bikin pundung tapi Silver kembali bangkit dan berusaha! Jadi mohon reviewnya ya.. \(^o^)/


End file.
